


Poor Cas...

by DeaCherryPie69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/You - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Dean Winchester/You - Freeform, Multi, Reader-Interactive, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Sam Winchester/You - Freeform, castiel/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaCherryPie69/pseuds/DeaCherryPie69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You gotta love Cas....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Cas...

The things that came out of Castiels mouth.... sometimes you wonder if he could get anymore clueless. So their he is drinking a Red Bull for heaven knows why, drinking it is an understatement, he was chugging the damn thing. All you, Sam, and Dean could do was stare at the Angel inhaling the Red Bull like it was a matter of life or death. Cas turned around finding the three of you staring at him wide eyed. “What?" The Angel asked, confused by your continuous glaring. “Cas Why are you drinking that?" You said pointing to the large can in his hands. “This drink is known to give wings according to the television." Cas said with a confused head tilt towards the can. “But, I haven't received them yet, maybe I need more?" “Oh my god..." but before you could say anymore you busted out laughing startling Cas at your sudden out burst. “Was it something I said” The Angel asked the Winchesters. Sam did not say anything afraid he was going to laugh his ass off like you, he kept his mouth covered with his hand to hide his quivering lips. Dean answered with a wide grin and shaking head while grabbing your hips to pull you towards him so he can cover your mouth with his hand, “Cas, Red Bull does not give you wings." Deans words only made your laugh muffled by his hands louder. “But, the television..." “Not everything on the television is true buddy." Sam chipped in. You stopped laughing and Dean let his hand slide off your mouth, you leaned back against his chest panting and wiping the tears off your cheek. “I'm sorry Cas, I know I'm an ass whole." You said your voice shaky. “No it okay Y/N, I just misinterpreted the T.V, my mistake." Cas stated sadly. “Aw, Cas..." You said feeling guilty for your previous fit of laughter. Cas grabs something out of the pocket of his trench coat it rattles in his hand. He then pours something into his mouth. "Cas what is that?" You ask. “I'm tasting the rainbow, it is quite delicious." Here we go again...

**Author's Note:**

> They call me a new bootie writer I'm simply a writer in training. Feel free to leave crictism I could use it. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
